Death Captured
by Kiki-chan78
Summary: xover with Weiss Kreuz. Five years prior to series. Kidnapped, Tsuzuki finds himself alone in Germany with a not so innocent red haired telepath named Schuldig. Who wants the shinigami enough to bring him that far? (coauthored by Yanagi-sen, chap 4 up)
1. Special Delivery

Warning: This fic is Yaoi in nature, if you cannot handle male/male (homosexual) relationships, then please do not read.

Setting: Germany, somefive years before the start of the series of Weiss Kreuz (Knight Hunters) and Yami no Matsuei (Descendants of Darkness)... Hisoka is not appearing in this for anything. Don't look for him, this is the only place where he will be mentioned.

On to the story.

Death Captured

Inside the crate it was dark with only a few slips of light streaming in from between the slats of wood. His stomach had stopped protesting a long time ago, that didn't stop him from being hungry. And thirsty. He was so thirsty. Tsuzuki could barely remember the last time that he had eaten. Okay so that was a lie, he had eaten a few hours before he had been rendered unconscious. Though, he was more than a little upset over the fact that they hadn't even waited for him to get the dessert before taking him.

There was movement outside the crate, some banging and thumping. There were people out there, but they were speaking a language that was totally foreign to him. Tsuzuki could feel them moving him. He would have complained if he hadn't been gagged.

The crate tipped dangerously. He heard swearing and the box was righted. He couldn't understand the words... but someone was in trouble. The shinigami felt his stomach attempt to lurch when the crate he was in was eventually put down... He tried to mentally convince his stomach to stay where it was. This being gagged was getting to be tedious.

---

He'd sucker punched the guy, so what? That didn't give him and his goon friends to try and beat the crap out of him now, the young red head thought to himself as he ran from the larger teens He ducked through and around people and other obstacles, heading down a narrow alley. If he remembered right, it opened up onto a larger street at the other end. He dashed down the dirty, cluttered pavement.

Fuck, fuck, fuck... Brad was going to have his hide if a bunch of low life street punks were able to get the best of him.

There were too many people around for him to get a mental 'fix' on his pursuers. He really needed to work on that. Brad was always bitching about how he needed to practice more. He could see the street opening up at the end of the alley, bright and hopefully not busy.

He only saw the speeding truck only after it started honking frantically at him. Oh fuck. Hoping his fabled speed would be enough, he tried to scramble out of the way.

---

Tsuzuki would have sworn that both his life and afterlife had flashed before his eyes when his crate was tossed back and forth.

His stomach dropped as it felt like the crate, and therefore him, went airborne. It fell with a tremendous crash and the sweet sound of splintering wood. Pain bloomed across his awareness as his shoulder was dislocated from the impact.

Brakes screeched and there was loud swearing. The truck seemed to be getting farther away. Mentally the shinigami both cursed and blessed the existence of the little styrofoam peanuts that had been put into the crate with him. Bracing himself, he gave a few good solid kicks to the already weakened wood. He could hear another voice outside. He couldn't understand what they were saying... Fingers appeared around the edges of one of the loose boards, tugging.

The brunette blinked a few times when the wood was pulled away and light finally fell upon his face. He would have thanked his savior, except that he was still bound and gagged. Violet eyes looked up somewhat uncertainly at the fiery silhouette of the person helping him.

A single word was spoken, most likely an expletive by the tone. Hands reached for the gag.

Tsuzuki stretched his jaw when the gag was removed. "arigato..."

The boy... it was a boy, he thought, said something. He looked confused.

The violet eyed shinigami tried to get up, but winced when he moved his injured shoulder. If that wasn't set, only Enma knows how it would decide to heal. The kid helped him up, then slipped a hand down into his boot. He pulled out what looked like a very sharp knife. Tsuzuki definitely hoped that knife was for the ropes that tied his wrists behind his back... If not, then he would be in serious trouble since there was no way that he could conceivably fight back with how he was tied up.

The redhead ducked around behind him. There was a sharp tug and the ropes fell to the ground. The kid gestured toward an alley, looking around nervously.

For the moment, the shinigami wasn't going to argue. Placing a firm but gentle hand on the teen's shoulder, Tsuzuki let the boy lead the way.

---

"What do you mean that my package was stolen?" The blonde's tone was quiet, but menacing. "Have you any idea how rare a Japanese god of death is?!"

"We didn't know the crate fell out... we almost had an accident."

Deiter glared at his subordinates. Turning his attention back towards the talisman they had used to subdue the shinigami, he frowned. They had at least a month before the creature would be back to full strength. By that time, the shinigami had better be in his collection.

The men were trying to sneak off...

"You will find him." Deiter warned.

"Of course... we're just going to look..."

"Have him safely back in my possession with twenty five days, or your lives are forfeit."

The men paled and ran out of the room.

---

If the boy's odd language hadn't been enough of a clue for him, the foreign characters on the street signs were evidence enough for the brunette that he was no where near home. While he had an idea of what most romanji looked like, he knew that some of those characters truly were foreign. Miserably he sighed. He couldn't really go into a doctor's office for his shoulder, even if he could figure out where one was... there was always the problem of paying the person, he hadn't really expected to be kidnapped and less than a thousand yen on him. Not that yen would do him any good here.

The boy was leading him down dirty, smelly alleys and equally squalid streets. This was obviously NOT the good part of town. Unfortunately this also looked better than most of the areas that the Summons Dept's new secretary had placed him in during his investigations.

Finally the boy headed into a dilapidated building... but at least it didn't look like it had been condemned. He'd stayed in a few places that HAD been condemned. The redhead ushered him into what seemed to be a small apartment, carefully locking then dead bolting the door behind them. He sighed in relief then waved the man towards a beaten chair in the corner.

Holding his arm as immobile as possible, Tsuzuki moved towards the indicated chair and sat down. He didn't think that it would be a good idea if he stayed very long... the boy's family would probably not be very receptive to their son's new and completely unannounced 'guest', the brunette thought to himself.

The boy frowned and said something to him.

"Gomen... I can't understand what you are saying."

The redhead pointed to the injured arm.

Going for the simplest phrase possible, Tsuzuki pointed to his shoulder, "itai."

The boy walked over and moving slowly, put his hands on the shoulder. He probed it carefully. Hissing in pain, the shinigami looked up at the teen with teary eyes. The kid mumbled something... then grabbed the arm, wrenching it. Tsuzuki could heard something pop amidst the agony.

Now it was the brunette's turn to vent a few interesting expleratives as the torture device that was formerly his arm was put back into place. The kid disappeared for a moment, came back with a thin strip of cloth, and fashioned a rough sling. Once again, the shinigami thanked the teen.

The boy looked at him curiously. He pointed to his chest. "Schuldich."

Tsuzuki returned the curious look, and tried to say the difficult name... "Shurudihu?"

The redhead winced. "Schu."

"Shu-san?"

The kid shrugged. He pointed at the brunette.

"Tsu-zu-ki," he broke the name down into three simple sylables to make it easier for the red-head to say, and was partially grateful that his name wasn't as hard to pronounce as 'shurudihu'.

"Su-zu-ki?"

The shinigami chuckled, looked like they were both going to have problems. Part of him was tempted to write the name out for shu-san, but that would be about as useful as trying to make a fish ride a bicycle. "Hajimemashite," Tsuzuki said with a small bow to the red head.

---

Over the next few days, Schuldig was pleasantly surprised over how well 'Su' could manage a house... true his cooking was atrocious, but at least the newly scrubbed apartment compensated for the food. The fact that he never felt a malicious thought from the brunette was also quite comforting. He wasn't sure what to do with the man. It was obvious he had been kidnapped or otherwise taken from wherever he was from. Maybe the next time he saw Brad he could see if the American could do anything.

Stepping in through the doorway, Schu felt a vague annoyance from Su as the man came in from the other room motioning for him not to move.

"What?"

The brunette said something in his own language and pointed to a set of slippers next to the doorframe.

"Yeah... they're slippers... though where you found those in this section of town I have no idea."

Pointing to himself, Su pantomimed sweeping, then made a gesture that encompassed the room. Tapping his own slippered foot, the brunette bent over and picked up the second slippers and handed them to the red head.

"all right all right... although it's not going to make much of a distance... the dirt's just going to come back in."

"arigatou." Humming, the brunette turned and was about to head into the only room that Schuldig dreaded seeing him go into, the kitchen, when he stopped and pointed to a box on the coffee table, "Sore package wa..."

"Package?" The redhead walked over and looked at the wrapping. Brown and non-descript. Just what he had come to expect from his dealer. The only difference was the note that accompanied his latest 'supply'. Truthfully, he didn't have much of a problem with paying off his debts with his own body... especially when that meant he could keep his laughable sanity intact that much longer. Unfortunately, it seems that his 'generous' supplier had seen Su, and has started taking a liking to the violet eyed man.

He would have to head that idea off. He carried the box, still wrapped, into the miserable excuse of a bedroom and hid it under the bed. Pulling out some of his more revealing clothes, he changed. He left his coat, he wouldn't feel the chill by the time he was coming back. He headed back out towards the door. "I'll be back later... not that you understand what I'm saying..."

The coat was held out to him. Schu frowned. "I won't need it... besides, I don't want anyone to steal it or get stuff on it."

The brunette cocked his head to the side and gave a clueless smile but didn't press the coat any further. Schuldig could taste the edges of Su's mind, and it made him think of the way he believed that good expensive cocoa should taste, warm, sweet with a hint of something else, but nothing that would make it over powering.

He couldn't let that pervert get his hands on someone with such a sweet mind. "I'll see you later..." He stuffed his feet into his shoes again and headed out the door without looking back. That was the last real coherent thing that the red head thought until he came back to himself. Waking, he found himself tucked into bed and wearing a set of pajamas that he didn't really remember very well. Strangely enough, he was clean and his hair was brushed and pulled back into a loose braid. On his forearms, several strips of white gauze neatly covered the needle marks.

Oh yeah... he'd gotten fucked up in addition to fucked. At least for now his dealer wasn't as interested with his house guest. He wasn't entirely sure what had happened but he could make some guesses. At least the silence was holding.

In the near darkness, Schu saw Tsuzuki slip into the room carrying a small bowl. The brunette brightened visibly when he realized that the red head was awake.

"Yo." He tried to sit up and things spun a bit. "whoa... better take it easy..."

The violet eyed man settled on the edge of the bed and gently nudged Schuldig back down into the worn pillows. "Dame." From the bowl a damp cloth is pulled out and placed on the teen's forehead.

"I'm not sick... well, maybe sick in the head a little. I just need to move slower."

"Demo, genki nai yo."

Now that he was waking up a little more... Schu was noticing that he was damn sore. "what the hell did they do with me... use me as a punching bag?" Su shrugged. It was obvious that he wasn't really understanding what was said. The redhead groaned and rubbed his side. "Maybe you can find me some aspirin?"

"asupiriin?"

"Yes... aspirin."

The brunette got up, left the room and reappeared a few moments later the small bottle of aspirin that was in the bathroom medicine cabinet and a glass of water. "Oh thank you!" Schu struggled to sit up, more of his body protesting the movement. He must be black and blue up one side and down the other. Su helped him up, and through their closeness, Schuldig felt the sweet concern flowing off of the brunette.

He shouldn't... he knew he shouldn't, but Schu leaned into the man, drinking in those gentle feelings. No one had ever been like that with him before, not even Brad. He slipped deeper into the man's mind, happy to get whatever he could before Su disappeared from his life.


	2. Of Roses and Telepaths

Warning: This fic is Yaoi in nature, if you cannot handle male/male (homosexual) relationships, then please do not read.

Setting: Germany, some five years before the start of the series of Weiss Kreuz (Knight Hunters) and Yami no Matsuei (Descendants of Darkness)... Hisoka is not appearing in this for anything. Don't look for him, this is the only place where he will be mentioned.

On to the story.

Death Captured

Part 2.

He shouldn't... he knew he shouldn't, but Schu leaned into the man, drinking in those gentle feelings. No one had ever been like that with him before, not even Brad. He slipped deeper into the man's mind, happy to get whatever he could before Su disappeared from his life. Strong arms wrapped securely around the teen. The embrace more comforting because of the brunette's quiet but concerned musings.

Interesting... he could almost understand the guy in his head like this. Oddly enough, there was a strong shield around the man's mind... which only allowed the uppermost thoughts out. Schu didn't question this, it was nice to have a quiet mind around. Soothing... the kind that made him just want to curl back up and fall asleep.

The brunette began to murmur a little song that brought with it the sweet memories of laughter and roses.

Schu smiled. "roses..."

A memory popped up... a woman with long streaming chocolate colored hair and wide eyes gentle eyes that looked like they were always smiling was working in a garden. Laughing she said traced a rose petal and said that in english, these were called 'roses'.

"roses... a woman with long hair..." The redhead murmured.

Tsuzuki stayed with the teen until he was sure that Shu was asleep before slipping off of the bed. He carefully tugged the blanket up and tucked it in around the redhead. The poor kid had been completely out of it for the past two days. Shaking his head, the brunette didn't even want to remember the state in which Shu had returned that night. Unbidden, the vision of the boy stumbling through the door came to mind. His clothes had only been half on, eyes darting wildly, bruises and other marks on his body. He sighed, trying to put the thoughts out of his head.

It was a knock at the door that allowed him to abandon those memories.

Quickly the shinigami smoothed out his shirt and frowned. His clothes, while always clean, were starting to look more than a bit worn in places. He'd already patched the pants once already and knew that he needed to do so again.

Peeking through the peephole, Tsuzuki saw a dark haired teen... light reflecting off the boy's glasses nearly blinded him, even though he hadn't even opened the door. "Hai"

The young man frowned. "Who are you"

Behind the still closed door the violet eyed man blinked. "Hai"

"Schuldich, stop playing around and open the door."

At least the person knew Shu-san. Cautiously, the shinigami opened the door. "Anata wa Shu-san no tomodachi desu ka"

The man frowned. "Hai."

Tsuzuki brightened visibly and opened the door the rest of the way. "Dozo dozo." He said with a polite and quite relieved bow. Finally someone here could understand him.

The man stepped inside, bowing slightly. "Crawford desu." A set of slippers are pointed out to Crawford before he can come in any further. "Sumimasen." He toed off his shoes and put on the slippers. "Eigo hanamasu ka"

"Sukoshi desu." Tsuzuki replied with a faint blush of embarrassment.

"Schuldich wa doko desu ka"

"Shu-san wa nemasu."

"Aa." The young man headed towards the bedroom.

"Chotto Crawford-san... Shu-san wa nemasu ga."

"Schuldich! Get out of bed right now"

Annoyed, Tsuzuki grabbed Crawford's arm. How could he not understand that Shu needed his sleep"Yamete kudasai."

The young man turned and glared at him. He tugged his arm out of the brunette's grasp and headed for the bedroom again. "Schuldich"

Grabbing Crawford's arm again, the shinigami informed him in not so quite polite Japanese that Shu wasn't feeling well, looked almost as if several large vehicles had gone over him, and that the boy needed his sleep. Crawford scowled and stopped. He took a deep breath. "Wakarimasen." He craned his neck to look into the room.

* * *

Under the covers, Schuldig winced. The damn voices outside the door accompanied by the unpleasant emotions made him want to vacate his stomach... that is if there was anything in it anymore. He rolled to the side, slipping out of the bed to the floor. Groaning, he pulled himself to his feet... he thought. He headed for where he thought the bathroom (and hopefully the toilet) was. He'd almost slithered out of the bedroom when someone was there supporting him.

He groaned again, hoping that whoever was being so helpful would understand. He could hear someone talking to him... had to be Brad. Only the American used THAT tone of voice with him. He didn't bother paying enough attention to actually understand the man.

The person helping him got him to a toilet and even held his hair back as he started to heave. There wasn't all that much to come up... He mostly dry-heaved until his stomach stopped convulsing. He sagged, resting his head on his arms. This sucked...

The brunette handed over a glass of water for him to rinse out his mouth and prepared the toothbrush for him as well. He used the toothbrush mechanically. Only then did he look up at the doorway and the American standing there. "So Brad... to what do I owe this visit"

Light glinted off of those glasses. "Do you even know where your little friend is from"

"Not really... he was in a crate that fell off a truck that almost killed me. He was tied up and gagged like a BDSM birthday present."

Brad looked at the brunette then turned back to Schuldig"It was a good break for you. Try to learn at least some Japanese from him... and next time that you get a new little pet, let me know."

"I didn't really intend on keeping him... I just didn't know what to do about him." He groaned again. Su put a hand on his shoulder and comforting radiance poured out of the brunette. Jade eyes closed as he took comfort from the stranger. He needed to dip into his stash. With Brad around and his previous haze burning off... the voices were pressing in on him again. The sweet feelings from Su intensified, and it took the red head a moment to realize that the man was very consciously trying to help HIS shields. He pulled on those feelings, wrapping them around his mind. Patching shields wasn't entirely effective, but it would have to do.

"Tomorrow I am bringing someone that is fluent in Japanese so that we can find out exactly who your friend is... and you WILL be sober when we arrive." Brad informed him.

"I'm not drunk now..." He muttered a bastard under his breath, hoping that Brad wouldn't hear.

"I was talking about other substances." Crawford said pointedly.

"Then that wouldn't be sober would it" He tried to struggle to his feet.

Turning on his heel, Brad snorted"I will see you tomorrow."

"Yeah yeah..."

Outside, the American glanced back at the building. There was something wrong with the brunette. Something dangerous.

* * *

Deiter walked down the hallway that he jokingly referred to as his private Zoo. Safely tucked away in reconstructions of their native habitats were the gems of his collection... his gods of death. He paused in front of his lovely Irish banshee, thin and graceful with long golden hair. She ignored him as usual, such a prideful creature. He chuckled and moved on. He had to laugh when the Puerto Rican gave him the finger and told him exactly what he could do with it.

The Tslagi medicine man was chanting again, for all the good it did him. He stopped in front the the currently empty space. The space that should have been filled by now. If those idiots hadn't lost his shinigami.

* * *

Happily whistling, Tsuzuki put his broom away before reaching for the mop. He'd already finished picking up, dusting and washing the few dishes that had accumulated in the sink. If he could get the right materials, he could try to reattach the leg to the chair the next day. There was a thump from the bedroom, followed by quiet swearing. Curious, Tsuzuki knocked lightly on the door to Shu's room. He heard more muffled thumps and a hissed expletive.

Opening the door, the brunette peeked inside. The red head was fumbling with the package that had been delivered the day he had gone out. The box was open now and the contents spilled on the floor. Drugs...

Frowning, Tsuzuki strode across the room to where the drugs were spilled across the floor. Gently he took the box from the teen and gathered them up.

"No... no... I need it... I need the quiet..." The redhead babbled, reaching imploringly for the box. The shinigami gave a sad sigh and shook his head. Implying that he wasn't going to give the box back. Schu grabbed for it... but groaned and clutched his head instead. "please"

The brunette shook his head again.

The redhead huddled in a ball, rocking on his tailbone. "make it stop... make them stop..."

Tsuzuki wished that he could understand the teen. He knew that he was hurting... and he also strongly suspected that Shu was a psi. The box with the drugs are deposited on top of the battered dresser. Going down, he pulled the begging red head into his arms. The young man clutched at him, burying his face in the brunette's chest. Tsuzuki let his head rest down against Shu's as he tightened his grip on the teen.


	3. A LEMON averted

Disclaimer: Kiki has had only three semesters of Japanese, and is about as fluent as a rock. The mixing of languages here is completely INTENTIONAL to illustrate how Schuldig is not understanding everything that Tsuzuki is saying. Any complaints about the mixing shall be printed and used to line Kiki's kitty's litter box. Yannie has in addition had almost no formal Japanese instruction short of the correspondence course offered by CLAIR and a year of survival Japanese living in Japan . All Japanese used previously within this fic has been done with the aid of a Japanese Text book and liberal use of an English-Japanese dictionary.

Warning: This fic is Yaoi in nature, if you cannot handle male/male (homosexual) relationships, then please do not read.

Setting: Germany , some five years before the start of the series of Weiss Kreuz (Knight Hunters) and Yami no Matsuei (Descendants of Darkness)... Hisoka is not appearing in this for anything. Don't look for him, this is the only place where he will be mentioned.

Oops, before I forget…

"-(Japanese)-"

"German…"

On to the story.

Death Captured

The young man clutched at him, burying his face in the brunette's chest. Tsuzuki let his head rest down against Shu's as he tightened his grip on the teen.

It wasn't enough... He needed skin-to-skin contact. Schu lifted himself a bit and nuzzled at the man's neck. The brunette gasped lightly. The redhead whimpered. His lips found the pulse point of Su's throat and pressed against it. A faint 'dame' was muttered...

Schuldig moaned, a shiver ran through him. More... he needed more. He licked the line of the brunette's jaw.

The faint voice of reason was telling the brunette that he should stop the teen before things became more involved... but the desire to be accepted was starting to override common sense. Another half-hearted protest is made...

Pulling himself up a little farther, the redhead sought the man's lips. Once he found them he started to kiss the brunette softly. Almost reluctantly, the older man started to kiss back. Encouraged, Schu slipped his tongue inside. Now it was the brunette's turn to whimper. The redhead pressed himself closer, hands slipping under Su's shirt.

A finger gently traced the contour of Schuldig's jaw.

The buttons of the brunette's shirt were slowly undone. Schuldig's hands were still shaking. Blinking, Su reached down and covered the teen's hands with his own to stop the trembling. Wrapping the lithe teen in a protective embrace, Su pulled the red head into his lap and slipped his arms up into Schuldig's thin shirt. Once in the brunette's lap, the telepath was completely aware of the violet eyed man's state of arousal, or better put, LACK of said state.

The redhead froze. He'd never been in a situation like this before. Someone didn't want him...

Su rested his head on Schuldig's shoulder and sighed.

The telepath didn't move, didn't relax... he didn't know what to do.

"Daijobu desu." The brunette said, and the teen felt a gentle lapping wave of comfort and protection wash over him.

Maybe... maybe that could be enough. He tucked his face into the curve of the man's neck. The voices were quieting.

* * *

In the morning they woke, still curled together like that. Schuldig still tucked away in those inviting arms, and a smile that all but promised that he would always be safe as long as he remained within that violet gaze. His mind was quiet for a change, the close proximity of the man drowning out the thousands around them. He still wanted the contents of that box so badly though. He shivered, his fingers idly running over the soft skin of Su's side. 

Lazily, violet irises started to appear from beneath Su's long dark lashes. Su smiled at the teen and said something that partially made sense to him... '-(morning...)-'

"-(morning...)-"

The brunette looked partially confused for a moment. "Anata no -(understood me?)-"

"-(Huh? A little...)-"

* * *

Brad was about to knock on Schuldig's door when he got a vision of the red head dragging his friend into a club later that evening. That was sure to be a disaster... Schuldig had better NOT go out tonight. Next to the American a small boy with impossibly large midnight blue eyes watched him impassively. The child had followed him quietly, unquestioning, at least outwardly. He didn't ask, simply obeyed the instructions given to him. 

The American sighed and knocked on the door.. Through the closed entrance a 'hai?' was heard as a response. Midnight eyes locked on the door.

* * *

Tsuzuki got up from the floor where he was attempting to put the chair back together so that it wouldn't wobble so much and went to the door. That dark haired man who had visited before was standing in the hallway. Next and a little behind him was a small Asian boy. "Hai?" Tsuzuki smiled at the sight of the young Asian. 

The child's midnight blue eyes flicked up to his face... then back down to study his feet. The man with him cleared his throat. "Tsuzuki-san," Crawford started, emphasizing the 'san'. "This is Nagi Naoe."

The boy bowed slightly. Tsuzuki did the same. "-(It is my pleasure, please come in.)-"

* * *

By the time that Schuldig came out of his shower, Tsuzuki was happily chatting away with the shy boy that Brad had brought over. The redhead toweled off his hair and stepped up next to the American. "Who's the brat?" 

"The 'brat' is from Rosenkreuz."

"Oh, lovely... so what is he doing here?"

The brunette looked over at Schuldig and said something too quickly for the red head to even attempt to comprehend it.

The telepath looked at Brad. "What did he say?"

Crossing his arms, the American glanced back at the two Japanese, "he said that Nagi was from a different area of Japan than he's from."

"Nagi's his name?"

"Yes, Nagi Naoe."

"And he's here why?"

"I wanted to know more about who your friend was," the American said coolly.

"Oh. But he's from Rosenhell... don't you think he's going to tell them where I am?"

"He won't."

"How do you know that? It's ROSENHELL... where the students would sell their mother, if they still had a mother, to get ahead."

Brad glared at Schuldig as if the redhead were a moron.

"WHAT!"

"I do not foresee him informing others of your location."

"Not that there is anything I can say about it now." He looked at the boy sharply. "He looks a little sickly..."

Tsuzuki chuckled at the young boy's reaction to the comment, and just waved it off telling the child that he could have been in worse health. Nagi shrugged slightly. He listened to everything everyone said, but said little and reacted less. "-(nee...Nagi-kun, why are you here anyway?)-" The violet eyed man asked the teen in the only language he could speak.

"-(i was brought here.)-"

"-(Is it your first time away from Japan ?)-"

"-(yes.)-"

Tsuzuki looked thoughtful for a moment, "-(I'm a terrible host... would you like some tea?)-"

"-(I do not wish to bother you.)-"

"-(Are you sure that you are not an old man disguised as a kid?)-" The brunette said with a sigh.

The boy's head dropped, staring at his hands. Tsuzuki got to his feet and dragged the child form the chair he was sitting in. "-(Come on... you get to help me with the tea,)-" he said with a wink.

"Hai, Tsuzuki-san."

"-(Tsuzuki... Tsuzuki... drop the 'san.' No one ever calls me 'Tsuzuki-san' unless I'm in trouble.)-" The brunette laughed.

"-(i'm sorry, Tsuzuki-sa... Tsuzuki.)-"

The youth was dragged into the area that was laughingly called the kitchen, "-(you need to relax and smile a little.)-"

The boy looked a bit confused; it was hard to tell since his face was so expressionless. "-(One smiles when one is happy, no?)-"

Tsuzuki poured some water into a kettle. "-(Not always,)-" he said while not looking directly at the young boy.

"-(oh...)-" The child stood on tip toe, trying to reach the cups in the cabinet. As much as he reached... they were just too far out of his grasp. One cup slid to the edge all by itself and then fell into the boy's hand.

"-(I used to work with a guy that could do the same thing.)-"

The boy jumped slightly. He looked up guiltily. "-(it was too far...)-"

Tsuzuki shrugged, "-(you got it though... so that's all that matters.)-"

"hai..." He offered the cup to the brunette.

"-(Any other special abilities?)-" the brunette asked as he took the cup. Nagi shook his head. "-(I can do a few interesting things as well... but none are very useful.)-"

"-(Oh.)-" The boy carefully retrieved another cup. "-(the water is hot.)-"

"-(Think you can get it with your powers? It's really fun to watch things moving like that.)-" Tsuzuki admitted with a chuckle to the young brunette.

"-(i'm not supposed to...)-" Midnight eyes darted towards the other room. The men in there didn't seem to be paying them any attention though.

"-(Please?)-" Tsuzuki clasped his hands together.

Nagi almost swore that he saw a set of puppy ears and a tail sprout on the violet eyed man. With another look to make sure Crawford-san wasn't watching... Nagi looked at the tea kettle. The steaming kettle lifted and floated over to the cups... water was poured out, a little shakily. The pot wobbled visibly on its way back to the stove, but Nagi was able to get it there without spilling any of the hot water. He let out the breath he'd been holding.

"-(That is great control... )-"

"-(It is?)-" He looked fully up at Tsuzuki's face for the first time.

Tsuzuki nodded enthusiastically, "-(It is. You were able to move the kettle AND pour the water without spilling anything in the process. Kouren-kun would have ended up spilling water all over the place, and he's a lot older than you are.)-"

"-(It makes me tired.)-"

"-(It's like any other skill... the more you practice, the easier it will come to you.)-"

"-(I used it to protect me.)-"

The older brunette looked down at the boy, "-(to protect you?)-"

He nodded. "-(From the others.)-"

* * *

In the other room, Schuldig picked up a not-so-random memory from his current house guest. A memory of being pelted by stones while crying and running through tall grass before collapsing on the hard ground out of sheer exhaustion. He frowned and looked towards the 'kitchen'. "that's odd..." 

The two came wandering out of the kitchen. Delicately balanced on the older man's hand was a tray with the tea. Crawford nodded his thanks and accepted a cup of tea. Schu smirked and took one as well. "Thanks."

Tsuzuki looked over at the American, "-(what do you do?)-"

"-(What do you mean?)-"

The brunette smiled disarmingly, "-(what special trick do you do?)-"

The young man adjusted his glasses. "-(I don't do tricks.)-"

"-(Tricks, skills or talents. They are all the same.)-"

"-(Indeed. I see a bit of the future.)-"

"-(I think that you are the first with that talent that I have met...)-"

Schuldig was looking from one to another... "Could someone maybe say something in a language I understand?"

"He was asking about my abilities," Brad pushed his glasses back into place, "and stated that I am apparently the first precog that he has met."

The redhead looked skeptical. "Does he have powers? I mean... people don't commonly know about us."

Tsuzuki turned to Nagi, "-(what are they saying?)-"

The boy frowned and looked a bit thoughtful. He was obviously trying to puzzle his way through what he was hearing. "-(The redhead)- gaijin -(asked what you were saying. Crawford-san told him. He asked if you have powers.)-"

"-(I do, but I'm not very strong.)-"

"-(What do you do?)-"

"-(I'm an Onmyouji)-," the man partially lied to the boy.

The boy looked quite impressed, the most emotion he had shown the entire time he'd been there. "-(Really?)-"

"-(Really. I'm not the strongest one, but at least I know that I am not the weakest.)-" Tsuzuki cocked his head to the side thoughtfully.

"-(Hm. I've never met an Onmyouji before.)-"

Schuldig almost felt jealous when Su reached over and good naturedly messed up the kid's hair... hell, fuck the almost part, he _WAS_ jealous. Su was supposed to be HIS friend, but he was all cozy with the little brat. He looked back to see Crawford watching him smugly. It didn't help matters when he heard Su laugh. A quick glance in the violet eyed man's direction showed that he was blushing a bit. The redhead glowered at the small dark-haired child. The boy, feeling the eyes on him looked up. He cowered a bit in his chair, eyes dropping to stare into the cup he held.

The older brunette looked from Nagi to Schuldig and frowned slightly. He knew that kind of look... he's seen it too often. Though, how he could identify that LOOK on the Count's face was beyond him. One of his doctor's had looked at him that way while he had been aware enough of his surroundings in the hospital, and it was a look that he didn't necessarily like.

A memory of a small moth fluttering on the other side of a grimy window is brought forth. A young nurse had been singing a song that he had reminded him of his sister, it wasn't until he had smiled weakly that the doctor silenced the woman with harsh words then turned to him... Violet eyes locked onto green ones, watching the red head's reaction to the memory that he was consciously sending his way.

How dare that doctor look at his Su that way. Righteous indignation filled the telepath. He ignored Brad's snort and rolled eyes.

Tsuzuki sighed heavily, got up from where he was seated and headed towards the door. He knew that Schu could be a nice person if he wanted to, but he was not going to stay around a place where he was losing status as a person and slipping into the area of being a possession to be protective over.

Crawford appeared beside him. "-(Wait, please.)-"

The brunette stopped, "-(why?)-"

"-(It is not safe for you to leave. And I believe you can teach Schuldig a very valuable lesson. If you are willing.)-"

"-(What lesson am I supposed to teach him? And how, since we can barely communicate?)-" He didn't bother to comment on whether or not he would be safe... he guessed that he would be, maybe.

"-(You can teach him that people are not things to own or be owned. Unfortunately that is something he never learned as a child. I allow him to stay here, outside of the school so he won't be turned into one of their mindless drones. If you leave... he won't be able to stay out here much longer. They will find him.)-"

"-(Why me? I'm not anyone particularly special,.. I'm not even that great at being an Onmyouji.)-"

The man shrugged and adjusted his glasses. "-(I can't answer that... I only see a little of the future.)-"

Violet eyes narrowed, "-(You're also not the type to give more information than necessary.)-"

"-(That is also true. What is your opinion of Naoe?)-"

"-(Nice kid, though he needs to relax. What is it that you aren't telling me?)-"

"-(Naoe is very new, I'm not sure if he can survive the rigors of his training.)-"

"-(You're avoiding my questions. It would be really easy for me to find a spectacular way to get myself sent back to Japan .)-"

The American closed his eyes for a moment. "-(No... you wouldn't actually. You would be taken on the street, I can see bars... a cage, and a man...)-"

Hmmm, shouldn't summon Suzaku then. Perhaps Byakko? Tsuzuki smiled, "-(I'm not the easiest person to keep.)-"

Crawford snorted. "-(Neither is he.)-" He turned back to the other two, the redhead still glaring at the small boy. "Naoe, we're leaving."

Tsuzuki watched as the American and Nagi left. Leaning against the wall, he started to contemplate his situation. Normally he would have gotten a hold of Watari and gone out drinking until they were both too drunk to even walk straight. Somehow, he didn't think that was an option at the moment. The brunette sighed. He was somewhat annoyed to have been thrust into this situation, and he knew that he was currently blocking out the young telepath. He was annoyed, frustrated and confused... everything that would make him seem weak and easily controllable, and THAT was something that he didn't need right now.

Schuldig was pacing, stalking almost, between the bedroom and the window in the main room. His steps were angry, his hair flying about, charged with static.

The older man opened the door to go out.

The redhead by the window turned to look at him. "Where are you going?"

Tsuzuki ignored the question and grabbed his jacket. For the love of Enma, it wasn't like he needed to get permission to go anywhere, he was already at least two, maybe three times as old as the teen.

"Hey... are you listening to me?"

Violet eyes looked back momentarily before he toed on his shoes and started out.

If Su was going out, he certainly wasn't going to stay at home. He headed for his own shoes. Going out into the hallway, Schuldig saw that the brunette was almost to the stairs already. He pulled the door shut and headed after the man. It wouldn't do for him to get away. When he got to the Japanese man's side, he was practically ignored. The headache was starting. He really needed to get drunk or high. With the man's mind cut off from his... those where his only options for silence tonight.

Once out on the street, the brunette turned to the right, not really going any place in specific. Schu followed along behind. Eventually they came across one of the clubs that the teen normally frequented. It was early and the club was fairly sedate, for now. Though, Schuldig could already see some of the regular patrons starting to look at him and Su. The night might not end up being a waste after all. There was that convenient storeroom in the back...

Several hours later, the two were still in the same club and not completely sober. The bartender had taken an instant liking to the Japanese, and had thought that Su's reaction to sweets was hilariously adorable. Schuldig stuck to his beer... and the occasional shot purchased for him by a dance partner.

"Why didn't you tell anyone about your cute friend?" Erik asked from behind the bar as he prepared a drink for another customer.

The redhead shrugged. "He just moved in a little while ago. And it's hard with the language barrier you know."

"Looks like he's hiding a pretty fine body there," the bartender looked Tsuzuki up and down with a smirk.

Jade eyes narrowed. "don't go there..."

"Touché... sleep with him yet?"

"Why yes... but not the way YOU mean." He picked up his glass and drained it.

"Shame... and someone has just dragged your friend out on the dance floor."

Schuldig abandoned the bar and headed out on the floor. Some real creeps came into this place... it wouldn't do to save Su from that crate to lose him to one of the local perverts.

With the alcohol enhanced by the sweets, the brunette couldn't find a way off of the dance floor and away from the two men that seemed insistent on dancing with him.


	4. Sex, or something like it

Warning: This fic is Yaoi in nature, if you cannot handle male/male (homosexual) relationships, then please do not read.

Setting: Germany, some five years before the start of the series of Weiss Kreuz (Knight Hunters) and Yami no Matsuei (Descendants of Darkness)... Hisoka is not appearing in this for anything. Don't look for him, this is the only place where he will be mentioned.

On to the story.

Death Captured

It was after a couple of drinks that the bartender told the red head that some people had been showing around a picture of his cute friend trying to find the guy.

Schu didn't like the sound of that. "Really? When?"

Mark wiped a spot of suspicious liquid from his bar. "Yesterday."

"Did they say what they wanted?" He tried to sound casual, like he was just curious.

"That they need to find Suzuki... something about him having to go back to a mental institution, or something like that."

The redhead scoffed. "He doesn't belong in an institution. Someone is jealous and trying to find him is all."

Mousy-brown hair is pushed out of grey eyes as Mark prepared a drink for one of his customers. "Dunno... Suzuki looked pretty fucked up in the photo that they showed me..."

Needing to know exactly what they had shown him, Schu tries to lift the memory of the picture from the man's mind. He sipped his drink to cover.

The photo in the bartender's mind looked old and worn. But it was definately Su... and the man looked delicate and extremely fragile underneath the bandages.

Thinking quickly, Schu came up with a possible explanation. "Well, he was in a car accident a year ago..."

"Said that he was suicidal."

"Well, THAT'S an outright lie. What did these creeps look like?"

Schuldig could tell that Mark was quite amused by all of this... and pleased that someone as pretty as 'his' Su wasn't suicidal, it would have been a great waste of a nice body.

"They were suits... looked nervous. But they did leave a contact number." The brunette winked.

"Care to... share that contact number?"

"Nothing in life is free, baby."

He quirked an eyebrow. "I'd be willing to pay a certain price..."

"What are you offering? Make it worth my time, and remember, the suits are also offering enough to make even me forget about your sexy ass."

Schu glanced around and then leaned over the bar. "me... for a night, you can do whatever you wish. Would that be a good enough offer?"

"You as my little pet for a night?"

"yeah... only condition is no killing or permanent maiming."

"Fine... Dimitri takes over the bar in an hour. Walk your little boyfriend home, and then get the fuck back here."

Schu nodded and pushed away from the bar. He sought out Su in the darkened bar... and finally located the violet eyed man who was still trying to extricate himself from the people that had dragged him out to the dance floor.

* * *

A small blonde was standing next to Mark when the red head got back. "Yo." Schu walked right up to them. 

The brunette smiled, "Yo... Schuldig, this is going to be your playmate tonight." Mark said as he patted the blonde on the shoulder.

"Okay. Where are we going?"

"Back to my place." The blonde was pushed towards Schuldig, "now be nice and give him a kiss."

The redhead was only too happy to comply. He pressed his lips to the blonde's, not being too pushy. Technically he was the pet after all. The blonde didn't kiss back, and looked less than thrilled about being there. Schu pulled back. Maybe this guy just didn't like kissing... it happened.

"What is he giving you for tonight?" The blonde asked as he slipped gloved hands into tight leather pants that accentuated the lithe figure.

"Information."

Large amber eyes blinked, "I understand."

"Shall we?" The redhead glanced over to Mark.

The trio walked back towards the bartender's place... which to Schuldig's surprise was in an almost decent part of town. What didn't come as a surprise was that the brunette was also partially blackmailing his landlord. It seemed that the man had the goods on everyone he ran into. Part of the reason he worked as a bartender... people tended to talk when drinking.

Once they were inside, Schuldig could finally appreciate his partner for the night. At least what he could see of the kid. He looked to be about the same age as the redhead. His face was very attractive. This was definitely someone the telepath wouldn't mind being with. Unless of course there was a sadist under the pretty exterior.

"Itami Korin." The teen said in a voice devoid of emotion.

"Schuldig."

The formfitting black turtleneck that looked almost as though it were spray painted on left little to no doubt what Korin's body looked like under the soft material. It was beginning to get really tempting to even see the blonde's skin, as the teen didn't even allow for a flash of the wrist where his thin gloves met the long sleeves. Maybe the blond was body shy? Well... he certainly wasn't. Besides, this show was all Mark's.

Mark led the two teens back to the bedroom with a lecherous smirk.

Schu looked to the bartender for direction. He was a pet... and he could play that role, for one night.

"For the moment, my only instructions are... that Korin be well fucked." Mark laughed at the glare he got from the blonde.

"In what way?"

"That, I will leave up to you."

The redhead nodded and stepped over to the blond. He leaned in close as if nibbling the side of the teen's neck. "you don't want this do you? what can I do to make it better?"

"Smart... I don't want to do this, and there isn't much you can do to change that." The blonde whispered back.

"Hmmm... he's not setting restrictions yet... how do you want this... or rather, what can you tolerate?"

"It doesn't matter." Korin stated as he went over and dropped down onto the immaculately kept bed.

Maybe dragging this out a bit would help the blond... and keep Mark entertained. Schu ran his hands up his body and started to undo his shirt... one button at a time. He was perfectly willing to do a little strip tease for the cause. It was very obvious that Korin was trying to remain unaffected by the red head's actions.

Well darn... might as well get it over with. He stripped on his way to the bed... dropping the shirt to the floor and reaching for the tight pants. The blonde never made any indication that he was going to even consider removing his own. Schuldig sat on the edge of the bed. "You're going to have to take the pants off... or slide them down at least."

Arms are crossed in response to the German. As an added measure to further frustrate things, Korin crossed his legs as well. The redhead sighed and flopped back on the bed. This was getting them nowhere and Mark was going to get pissy very soon.

"If he won't take them off... then take them off for him." Mark instructed from the 'sidelines'. It was a remark that earned him a snort from the blonde.

Schu sat up and slid in behind the blond. His hands glided over the slender hips and around to the front... The blonde flinched slightly from the touch, and Schu finally picked up on at least part of the reason behind the boy's reactions... he wasn't used to physical contact of any sort. The redhead kept his touch light and hopefully soothing. He didn't touch anything too sensitive, just trying to arouse and not frighten. It had been a long time since he'd been with someone so timid.

Through the fabric, Schuldig could feel the heat from Korin's skin. He pressed his bare chest against the blonde's back. The fingers of one hand slid just beneath the edge of those sexy, tight pants. Arching away slightly, Korin gave a little whimper. "Shhh... I promise I've done and been forced into much worse. Let's just do this and get it over with."

"honto desu ka?" Korin murmured as he placed a gloved hand over the one that had squirmed about halfway into his leather pants.

"huh? I don't understand." His explorations stopped... waiting for the blond to initiate more intimate contact.

"sorry... wrong language," the blonde uncrossed his legs.

"s'ok... Su does that all the time..."

Korin squirmed slightly. "Ah."

"so what can I do?"

"Does it matter? The outcome will be the same."

"I'd rather it be as unpleasant as possible..."

Reaching down, the blonde slowly unbuttoned his pants. "That might not be possible in this instance."

"why is that?" His fingers traced the edge of the opening, but didn't reach in.

"i am," gloved fingers made their way down opening the rest of the fly, "not good."

Schu chuckled. "i'm fairly well known as a bad bad boy so that doesn't bother me..."

Soft blonde hair tickled the red head's cheek when Korin leaned back, "i am ugly."

The telepath looked over at him in shock. "if you're ugly... i must be absolutely hidious..."

Large amber eyes halfway glared at Schu. "my face was not damaged."

"Okay... I have to tell you I don't see people the way most do... I see inside more than just a pretty face. But trust me... YOU have a pretty face." He kissed him gently on the cheek.

"Get Going Already!" Mark fumed from the chair near the door to the bedroom.

Schu glared at him then turned his attention back to the blond. "i don't think he'll let us... but would you rather do this under the covers?"

"Under the covers." The blonde said as he turned to face the red head.

"Okay... I promise not to look at anything you don't want me to..." He pulled the blond a little closer. Korin snorted.

The blonde tugged on his glove, revealing a small patch of heavily scarred skin on his wrist. "It is everywhere."

"Everywhere?"

The glove was pulled off completely and the teen held his hand up for Schuldig to see. Burn scars covered at least 90 of the back of the boy's hand. "it was an accident."

Schu took the hand gently, turning it to better look at the scarring. "That must have been very painful." He lifted it closer and kissed the fingertips.

"because of this, i wanted to die." Korin cupped the red head's cheek.

"i've wanted to die any number of times..." He nuzzled that hand.

"what are your reasons for wanting oblivion?" A gloved hand stroked the red hair.

"too many voices... too much abuse... you name it."

"no matter how you cry, scream and beg... they never stop." The blonde gave a small almost imperceptible smile. "a thousand voices drowning you out... and the pain just continues."

"Never... and yet with all the voices... you're still alone."

"losing control makes it worse. they just come crashing down even harder."

"sometimes losing the control results in so much it's just white noise though..." He kissed the blonde's neck.

Korin sighed. /i was never that lucky... the first time i lost control, my best friend was hospitalized and three people died because of me./

/you can talk to me... i was different as a kid... but it really came upon me all of a sudden, they thought i was insane... the asylum was pure hell... it never ended./ The blond leaned his head back and enjoyed the sensation of Schuldig kissing his neck... it had been too long since he had really allowed anyone near him. The redhead tugged the neck lower, nibbling on the side of Korin's neck. /just ignore him... i don't find you disfigured... you're a survivor, like me./ The second glove was pulled off and the teen moved so that he was now facing the telepath. /may i touch you/

/yes./

Hands pulled the shirt from those deliciously tight pants, sliding up underneath the fabric. Schu could feel the ridges and oddly smooth stretches of the burn scars, but he ignored them.

Even though extremely hesitant, the blonde allowed his hands to start gliding over Schu's body. The redhead moaned softly. He was definitely getting excited, but wasn't going to do anything without the blond making the first move.

Korin slipped into the German's lap.

* * *

Brad was brushing his teeth when an odd vision hit him. He could see Schuldig wearing a white suit, years older than he was now, floating in the sea. Two people were wading into the water to help him. One was that violet eyed man, who oddly enough didn't look a day older, and a blonde teen that looked about as old as the German was now. 

He couldn't tell if the telepath was concious... or even dead. He couldn't see anyone else or even any landmarks that might indicate where the vision was taking place. As abruptly as it came, the vision left him to ponder on the telepath's fate.


End file.
